


Liquid Iron

by FakeJ3llo



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeJ3llo/pseuds/FakeJ3llo
Summary: A young abandoned boy who lost his only parent is now alone on the streets fending for himself until he meets a girl who seems to be under the weather, literally.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Liquid Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is just a very old I wrote a long time ago and wanted to bring it back because I love me good Juvia/Gajeel BroTP. I Hope you all enjoy reading this.

"Hey!" shouted a man. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my chair?" A balding man armed with a broom stares in shock at the sight before him.

Kneeled on the ground was a black haired boy who was biting off a piece of metal from the chair's leg. He was inside a restaurant wearing nothing but rags, the manager noticed him when he started to notice many of the chairs limping from the uneven legs.

"Get out of here!" He yelled, swinging the broom in the air in an attempt to scare him off.

The boy wasn't fazed by the older man's antics, with his dark red eyes he glared at the restaurant manager. Other employees arrive carrying brooms and mops to force the boy out of the restaurant.

Jumping to his feet, the young boy ran out of the door and into the pouring rain. He ran down the sidewalk running past people as he quickly made his escape.

Later, he found himself in a dark alleyway rain still pouring down on him. It rains almost every day and everyone in town carries an umbrella almost everywhere. Unfortunately for him he didn't have one so he’s left to be exposed in the rain. He thought back on how before when he lived in the forest with his ass of a dad. He usually had all the iron he could eat, and his dad would teach him some cool stuff. He could say he was happy, but then his no good metal ass dad had to just up and leave not even saying bye.

"Tch, I don't need him," the boy said. "I ain't no kid, I can live on my- _ achoo! _ " He needed to get out of the rain.

Across the street was a park with a single tree, and with his better judgement it was probably a lot drier under the tree then it was here.

Getting up from his spot on the wet ground, he made his way towards the tree. He was thankful that it was a lot drier than he thought. With the tree being so thick with leaves it stopped almost any rain from coming through.

He sat down leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. It wasn't a comfy bed, but it was a lot better than sleeping in a wet alleyway. Closing his eyes, he dozed off into sleep.

He doesn’t know how long he was asleep for, but the sound of sniffling wakes him up. He drowsily opened his eyes and saw a blue hair girl crying and making her way towards him. She obviously didn't notice him as she made her way under the tree holding a pink umbrella with large red hearts circling around the edges.

When she finally notices him, she is startled by his appearance especially with the way he’s looking back at her with a blank stare.

"What do you want?" the boy asks, not even bothering to sit himself up.

"Ju-Juvia usually comes here when she's sad." She said clearly nervous. The boy closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep expecting the girl named Juvia to leave. Unfortunately she does no such thing which makes him let out a loud grumble. 

Standing up, the boy looked down at Juvia who’s rather small in comparison. He leans his face towards her and looks her straight in the eyes. 

"You talk funny." Shoving his face at her made Juvia jump back a little from his sudden movement.

"Eh? Juvia always talks like this."

"Whatever," he leaned back down onto the tree with his hands resting behind his head. "I got here first so find yourself a new spot."

"But this is the only tree in the park," she said. "And...and Juvia has been here longer than you." Stomping her feet on the ground, Juvia frowns pouts at the boy.

"Don't care," he said, closing his eyes again. "Beat it or I'll kick your ass."

Juvia didn't care for his little threat since she was bullied almost every day so what's one more going to do. She stood her ground and stared down at the boy.

Poking one eye open, he looked up to see Juvia with her cheeks puffed and her teary eyes glaring back at him. He tried to ignore it for a few minutes and as he did it seems as if the rain was pouring down even harder. Seeing that she wasn't going to be leaving the boy gave in.

"Ugh, fine you can sit," he finally said. "Just make sure you don't come near me."

To her delight, Juvia sat on the ground next to her mysterious guest.

The two sat quietly under the tree both of them not saying a single word. The rain seemed to calm down a bit, and the feeling of sleep started to come back to him. Sadly, just as the sweet embrace of sleep is about to take him his...guest says otherwise.

"What's your name?"

The boy let out an annoyed grumble as he turned his side towards her.

"Why do you want to know?" he barks.

"Juvia will tell you if you tell me yours." She says, giving him a small smile.

He gave her a questionable look, but shrugged his shoulders ignoring the fact that she says her name in almost every sentence. This girl is crazy.

"Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox."

"Thank you, Gajeel." She said with a soft smile.

"For what?"

"For being so nice to Juvia," she said. "This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done." Gajeel looks back at Juvia. All he did was let her sit under the tree with him...what’s wrong with this girl?

"Uh sure," he said. "Whatever."

She scooted closer to him causing him to flinch at her sudden closeness. This sort of thing wasn't very common for him as people tend to stay him away or kick him out of places. He ignored her little advance and leaned his head back onto the tree and slowly dozed off. At least with her so close it felt a little warmer.

Gajeel woke later that evening, he let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms. He must've slept under the tree all afternoon. Even with the dark gloomy rain clouds above, he could tell that it was night judging from the darker shade the clouds took.

He tried to get up from his spot on the ground, but was stopped by some extra weight on his right side. Looking down he saw Juvia's sleeping form resting on his right arm, her umbrella fallen on the ground next to her.

"Oi" he tried to nudge her awake. "Oi, get off me will ya?" He thought about shoving her off, but thought against it when she started to snuggle against him. He let out a sigh as he looked away from the slumbering girl and watched the rain fall.

Speaking of rain, he realized that the rain was a lot calmer than usual instead of its normal downpour, it turned into a light sprinkle. 

He snaps himself out of his thoughts and looks back at Juvia. It was getting late and his stomach was telling him that he missed dinner. Well to be honest he wasn’t even sure that he was going to get any dinner tonight.

"Oi, girl get up...uh...Juvia get up." He said shaking her awake.

"Huh?" she said rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes. Looking up, she saw that it was already night. "Oh no, Juvia needs to get home, Granny is probably worried sick." She got up from her spot on the ground clearly unaware that she was sleeping on Gajeel the entire time. Picking up her umbrella she started to make her way home. She stopped when she noticed Gajeel not leaving his spot from under the tree.

"Gajeel aren't you going to go home?" she asked.

He shook his head and turned his head towards a nearby alleyway, Juvia followed his gaze. It didn’t take her long to figure out his living situation.

"Do you not have a home?"

Gajeel didn't answer her, not wanting to tell her about his predicament at the moment. To his surprise, Juvia offered him a hand, he looked up to see her smiling face.

"Would you like to come home with me?" she asked. "Granny’s house is only a little way out of town that way.” She points off to a general direction. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Gajeel looked up at her, this was really the first time someone has ever offered to help him. Ever since his dad left him, he was on his own fending for himself with no one to help him. Now here is someone who is offering you a place to sleep all because he was nice enough to let her sit next to him. Not wanting to show himself desperate, he casually got himself off the ground and walked past her. 

"Your Granny better be a good cook."

She followed closely behind him using her umbrella to block off the rain.

"Mmhmm, she makes the greatest pies in all of Fiore."


End file.
